


Tobirama Plot Bunnies

by A-Subject-In-A-Simulated-Universe (AlwaysWithEntropy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Decisions, Charity Auctions, Competition, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Just in general, Kid Fic, M/M, Mada!Bun, Madara bunny, Now Includes Dust Bunny Ideas, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prisoner of War kind of..., Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, Short & Sweet, Spring Fever, Terrible Raunchy Humor, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tobira!Bun, Tobirama bunny, Uchiha Izuna Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysWithEntropy/pseuds/A-Subject-In-A-Simulated-Universe
Summary: Ridiculous little short stories about or relating to Tobirama
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uzumaki Mito, Slight Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama, Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara
Comments: 457
Kudos: 332





	1. Hops

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for the quality of my work I wrote this late at night and in one sitting. I shall fix my mistakes later. The purpose of this little collection here is supposed to be ideas that I didn't want to write full-length stories about. My method of writing for the entirety of this collection will be one and done (a one-shot of the done in one sitting).

As Hashirama strolled through the rows upon rows of vendors he felt confident and untouchable. He was looking for a suitable snack for his precious prize-winning bunny Tobirama and only the best would do. His mission successful, he traversed his way back to his pet navigating his way through throngs of people pursuing the stalls. His sweet little honey bun was curled up in his nest into a little white ball of pure fluff. Gently so he wouldn’t startle his little darling who was sleeping he unlatched the cage. 

“Hey Tobirama-chan it is time to wake up!” He cooed, “we need to get in some practice before the competition starts.” 

The bunny’s ears twitch at the sound and red eyes blearily blinked at him, before turning his head away and promptly closing them again.

“Awww don’t be like that my little snowflake! After you practice I have blueberries!” Hashirama raised the little brown bag he bought from a nice old lady and shook it. “I know it is your favorite!” he sang. 

Tobirama bolted straight up, ears at attention. 

“That is the spirit Tobirama!” Hashirama tucked the blueberry bag away much to the Bunny’s disappointment before reaching out with both hands to take Tobirama out of the cage. He cradled Tobirama all the way to the training area all the while cooing and making chirping noise at his adorable bunny. Hashirama was going to make sure Tobirama was in tip-top shape for the International Bunny jumping competition. Even though his Tobi was much smaller than most of his competitors his smaller body had hidden strength that enabled him to make the leaps to clear the hurdles. He couldn’t have asked for a better fluffy friend and deep down in his heart Hashirama was pretty sure Tobirama considered him a friend as well. 

The duo’s only real competition came in the form of Izuna and his rabbit partner Madara. The very mention of Izuna’s name triggered a look of disgust to flash across his face. The man was an arrogant jerk who loved to brag about his bunny to all that would listen. Izuna held a grudge against his little bundle of joy ever since Tobirama beat Madara by a second when they were in Iwagakure. He knew this because he once caught Izuna trying to feed Tobirama some strange food pellets he had never seen before right after the event. Whose knows what could have happened if he didn’t come right at the time his bunny was about to eat it out of Izuna’s outstretched hand! Though out of the two of them Hashirama disliked Madara more. He couldn't comprehend how one bunny could contain so much hate. Every time Madara would get near his Tobirama-chan he would try to wiggle out of Izuna’s arms and make a beeline towards Tobirama-chan to try to attack his lovely BunBun which was unacceptable! 

When they got to the training area Hashirama put the little harness on Tobirama and clipped on a little leash. He was just about to run through the course when Izuna arrived with Madara in his arms. 

“Ready to lose today Hashirama?” Izuna called out. 

Hashirama turned around and plastered on a fake smile, “Izuna how nice to see you today.” 

“I wish I could say the same to you.” Izuna replied cheekily.

Hashirama gave up the pretense of being happy to see him, “Tobirama is so going to crush Madara in the 15 hurdle jump.” 

Izuna set down Madara in the training area to get up in Hashirama’s face, “ In your dreams tree hugger! Since the last time you saw Madara has dropped a half of second on his run time so you won’t beat us that easy.” 

Hashirama laughed, “Only half a second? That is pathetic. Tobirama-chan has dropped way more than that way more than a second!” 

Izuna glared, “Prove it!”. 

“I will!”

Hashirama looked down at his bunny and almost fainted, “Tobirama!!!” His darling, sweetie pie, fluffykins was being crushed by Madara! “Get off Tobirama you heathen!” He plucked Tobirama quickly off the ground. Madara was not deterred in his task to squish his sweet pea and started to run in circles around Hashirama and jump at him while he held Tobirama out of reach. Tobirama tried to squirm out of his embrace. Hashirama saw red... Madara scared his honey bear so badly he was trying to get away and so panicked that he didn't realize yet that he was safe now from that evil bunny! Hashirama seethed; he cast a vicious glare at Madara who seemed to be glaring right back at him like he interrupted very important. 

“Come on Tobirama we will go train somewhere else!” Hashirama stormed away. Onlookers watching the exchange could have sworn the albino rabbit look longingly back at the black rabbit whose ears drooped at the sight of the white one getting farther and farther away.


	2. Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara doesn't listen to his brother

Madara’s favorite season of all time was spring. For whatever reason, the Senju clan would stop fighting for the first month of spring and Madara relished the brief respite from the violence. 

This spring he had finally convinced his clan to give up fighting and established peace with the Senju. He was coming over personally accompanied by Izuna to deliver the news to Hashirama who would no doubt be ecstatic that they could finally establish a village together like they always wanted to. Crossing the border he already encountered a problem there was increasingly thick fog the closer he got to the Senju compound until he could hardly see his hand in front of his face. Madara made sure to hold onto Izuna so his little brother didn’t get lost. Expanding his chakra sensing he navigated his way through the fog towards Hashirama’s large chakra signature. They almost walked right into the wall surrounding the clan. 

They circled the perimeter looking for the entrance.

Izuna tugged on his arm and shook his head, “I don’t like this at all Aniki. Where are all the guards and what is with this fog?” 

That was true there were no guards and with this fog it would be easy to ambush somebody. Madara tugged Izuna closer. “We will be fine.” 

They made it to the unguarded entrance. The door was locked, which was no surprise.

Izuna turned quickly to leave, “Oh well I guess we will have to come back tomorrow when this is less like a horror story where we are going to die!” 

“Not so fast!” Madara grabbed the back collar of Izuna’s clothes. 

“Aniki!” Izuna whined, “Can't you see this screams trap!” 

“This is Hashirama we are talking about calm down.” 

Madara holding fast to Izuna, knocked on the door. 

Nothing…

Madara knocked again. 

“Madara! They don’t seem to be home lets come back later!” Izuna said exasperated, trying to squirm out of his brother’s hold. “Now let me go!”

“If you will be patient I will.” 

“Fine, but if they don’t open that door in 30 seconds we are leaving deal?”

“Deal” Madara slowly let Izuna go and they stood in silence while they waited at the front gates. 

30 seconds passed by and Madara sighed. Izuna patted him on the back, “Cheer up Hashirama will still be excited to hear the news tomorrow just as much if he had heard it today.” They both turned to leave when they both jumped at the sound of the doors squeaking open. 

Madara’s and Izuna’s expressions swapped faces. Madara confidently strolled in with Izuna tailing behind him grumbling things improper for polite conversation. The fog slightly better inside the compound than the outside and from what they could hardly see the place was a ghost town. Door and windows were shuttered and locked and it was dead silent. 

“What is going on here?” 

“Hello!” Madara called out, “Is anybody here?!” His call rang through the streets unanswered. 

“Aniki we should leave now” 

“Why? We have come all this way and if something really did happen we should find out if it poses a threat to our own clan!” Madara reasoned. 

Izuna shook his head frantically, “This feels like a really bad idea.” He continued to follow Madara deeper into the compound though. 

After some more navigation, they saw a dark figure, “Excuse me!” Madara yelled out, “Do you know what happened here?” He waved. 

“Aniki!” Izuna hissed, “What are you thinking?!” 

Too late the figure started running toward them. 

Afraid Izuna grabbed Madara and ran like his life depended. He glanced back frequently only to see the foggy figure gaining on them. Unfortunately, he didn’t know the layout and ran right into a dead end. 

The stranger slowly advanced. The closer the figure got the more Izuna could see. Out from the fog appeared the White Demon of the Senju, Tobirama. 

“Tobirama!!!” Izuna shrieked. 

“Madara and Izuna?! How did you get in!”

Madara noticed the albino Senju didn’t look so good. His hair was disheveled, clothing torn in places and his pupils dilated. 

“Are you okay?” 

Tobirama shook his head, “You can’t be here. You need to leave now.” 

“Tobirama?” 

Tobirama lurched forward and Izuna hid behind Madara in fright, “YOU NEED TO LEAVE!” His eyes darted around scanning his surroundings before whispering, “Before he knows your here…You need to leave” 

“Tobirama what the heck is going on here?” Madara asked concerned. 

“It’s spring” he muttered hunching in on himself, “this always happens in the spring...I make the fog so others can hide but he always finds me…” 

Izuna and Madara shared a look, something was obviously wrong with him and this was the first time they ever saw the white demon afraid of anything.

Madara reached a hand out to help and Tobirama violently flinched away, “You can’t stay! He will find you! Leave!” 

Izuna leaned forward from behind Madara, “Tobirama who is he?” 

Tobirama looked up, “It’s-” 

Without warning, something wrapped itself around Tobirama’s waist tightly cutting off his sentence and yanked him back into the fog. 

“That’s it we heard it from the crazy man!” Izuna cried, “We are leaving.” Madara could only dumbly nod as he was dragged away eyes focused on the spot Tobirama used to be and the flash of bone-chilling fear he saw cross Tobirama’s face as he was yanked away. 

“Snap out of it Aniki! We need to go!” 

Madara focused pushing Tobirama’s face out of his mind and started to run. They were almost out when something wrapped itself around Izuna’s ankle and tugged. Out of the corner of Madara’s eye, he saw Izuna fall. 

“Izuna!!” 

“I told you this was a bad ideaaaaaaa!” Izuna yelled as he was dragged away into the fog his voice getting fainter as he became farther and farther away. 

“IZUNA!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! :) 
> 
> I guess long story short - in the spring the Senju clan live in fear of being ravished by Hashirama (I didn't know if that came through or not :P )
> 
> I actually had a first version of this which is way different but the premise is kinda sorta the same and I don't know what to do with it...do I have it sit in my computer files for eternity or just post it because why the heck not?


	3. Spring #2 (the not so good original)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original version of what was going to be "Spring"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, in my opinion, this is inferior to the final version of "Spring" but still I might as well let it not go to waste!

Madara trudged down a small beaten dirt path anxiously clutching a scroll in his hands. While he had no intention of turning back it was further incentive that the village he had started walking from has already a good 5 miles away. What made him nervous was that he didn’t know what he was getting into. He had learned from word of mouth that there was a duo of brothers who were able to contact the dead in the pure lands at the expense of a human sacrifice, but of course the public didn’t look favorably upon that and they went into hiding. It took a while and a lot of searching and bribing but Madara was eventually led to an old woman who had met the brothers and had used their services to contact her long-dead husband to have a nice talk. 

Madara explained his situation and he was helpfully directed to this small remote village. He thanked her profusely and was off. Despite the lady’s assurances they were nice boys and would understand why Madara was worried they wouldn’t accept his request. The woman advised him to ask the white-haired brother first since it was he who actually performed the summoning, but try really hard to endear himself to the other older brother so if the younger refused the older might be convinced by the older as the younger couldn’t seem to deny him anything. But what if he couldn’t convince them? Madara had no backup plan if they decided not to help him. He wanted his brother back. Of course, he brutally murdered his killers but that didn’t change the fact Izuna was gone. 

Oh how missed their banter that once seemed so irritating were now some of the fondest memories he had. The times were Madara threw him into a koi pond and covered his back during missions seemed so distant after many sleepless nights. If only he'd had been a little faster and less distracted his brother would still be alive. 

Almost tripping brought Madara back from the dark recesses of his own mind. Right now it was just Madara alone by himself walking through the strange woods. The silence was oppressive. Two miles more and the thick canopy of trees eventually gave way to a large clearing where a large wooden house sat beside a decently sized pond filled with lily pads. There was flora everywhere and since it was spring everything was in full bloom. Thick flowering vines scaled the outside of the house and the house was surrounded on all four sides by a large blooming garden which seemed to be half flowers half vegetable and fruit. The plants were all being tended to by a handful of workers all dressed the same. 

It confused Madara why a supposed couple of recluses would have so many people at their house when all the workers looked up simultaneously to see the new arrival. They were all the same identical copies of one another. Same exact white hair, pretty face and red eyes, all ten of them. Madara froze. The Gardners recovered quicker and resumed working while one of them set aside their gardening tools to approach the stupefied stranger. 

Madara couldn’t tell if halfway through the walk he had died to be able to see such angels. 

A hand waved in his face and the pale man looked at him curiously, “Can I help you?” 

“Your pretty…” Madara mumbled

Madara realized what he had just said out loud and frantically tried to fix his mistake and gesticulated wildly, “Oh my goodness I didn’t mean to say your pretty! I mean you are pretty but I wasn’t supposed to say that out loud because that is weird and now you think I am weird and this is a terrible first impression and I am so sorry that is not what I meant to say. I mean it was but not out loud!” He smacked his palm against his forehead, “God you’re so stupid sometimes Madara…Hi, my name is Madra!” He tried to hold out his hand before retracting it to bury his face in his hands and groan at that botched introduction. 

A small smile graced the angel’s lips, “I am honored you find be pretty Madara my name is Tobirama.” 

Madara peeked through the cracks of his fingers and seeing that the man in front of him wasn’t put off by his strange behavior he lowered his hands from his face which was burning red.

Tobirama seeing the man had recovered from his embarrassment turned around and marched off into the house. On the threshold, he noticed Madara wasn’t following him and turned around, “What are you waiting for?” 

Madara hurried after him kicking off his footwear to enter the house. More Tobirama clones were milling around doing house chores like laundry and cleaning and Madara tried not to stare at all the creamy skin as the indoor clones seemed to be wearing oversized clothing that liked to slip off their shoulders and keep his eyes focused on the one leading him. 

He was led to a dining area and sat down following Tobirama’s example. He sat there awkwardly staring down at his tightly clenched fists bunching up the fabric of his clothes. 

“Tea?” 

Madara’s head snapped up, “Um yes that would be nice.” 

Two albino clones silently entered one carefully carrying a tea kettle and the other teacups. Madara watched as they moved in harmony with one another circling the table. One set down the cup in front of Madara and the other immediately tipped the tea kettle so the steaming tea poured in a graceful arc into it before going around to Tobirama repeating the same process and then out of the room just a quiet as they came.

Madara opened his mouth to ask about them but was waved off by the man sitting in front of him. 

“Don’t be confused; they are just clones I made to help around the house.” 

While he didn’t understand how in the world this man-made tangible clone of himself Madara just nodded like he understood.

Tobirama leaned forward over the table, “Now tell me who died?” 

Madara was shocked, “How did you know?” 

Tobirama rolled his eyes, “It is the only reason visitors come around. So tell me why was this brother so important to you traveled all this way and are prepared to kill someone just for the chance to talk to them again.” 

It clicked in Madara’s brain that this was the white-haired brother he was supposed to ask, but where was the other that he was supposed to talk to in case Tobirama said no?

Tobirama sipped his tea, “ It is rude to ignore your host you know…”

Madara blushed, “I am sorry.” He looked down, “It was my younger brother, his name was Izuna. He was the last one I had I would have done anything for him even though we bickered constantly. My clan and I were fighting in a war. I wasn’t paying enough attention to what he was doing even though I was his older brother and should have had his back and he was run through with a sword.” He could feel the wetness on his cheeks and he wiped them away, “I called a retreat and carried my brother away telling him to keep a hand on the wound to stop the bleeding. Izuna knew he was dying and gave me one of his eyes.” 

Tobirama quirked an eyebrow at that. 

Madara continued, “He eventually succumbed to his injuries and died. In the end we won the war but the victory felt hollow. What was the point of fighting for peace for your precious people if everyone you love dies before it can happen? I should of told him I loved him more often than I did…” 

Tobirama set down his now empty teacup while Madara’s was untouched, “Do you have a DNA sample and a sacrifice?” 

Madara nodded.

Tobirama held out his hand and Madara placed the sealing scroll with the body in it along with a lock of Izuna’s hair in his palm. He made a hand sign and a clone appeared out of the smoke. The original Tobirama handed the items off to the clone which promptly exited the room.

Tobirama sighed, “ I will help you, but you came at a bad time. Can you wait two weeks? As long as you’re polite you may stay here. Is that agreeable?” 

“Of course I am honored you would let me stay in your house.”

Tobirama stood up, “Good I will lead you to your room. “ 

Madara stood up from the table and was lead down a hallway. A thought struck Madara, “I was told you had a brother. Will your brother be okay with this?” 

Tobirmama shook his head no, “It is fine, you don’t have to worry. I will talk with my brother I am sure he will not disagree; he usually has a bigger heart than me.”

“Where is he anyway?” 

Tobirama turned around and looked shyly almost like he was embarrassed at him. Was that a small blush dusting his cheeks? “He is sick and requires constant attention.” 

They had reached the door to what he assumed to be his room he would be staying in for the duration of his stay when Tobirama collapsed.

Madara was hovering over him instantly, “Are you okay?!” 

Tobirama’s response only was to give the most obscene whine of sexual need Madara had ever heard. Madara scrambled backward and willed his libido to settle down as he watched with rapt attention to Tobirama writhing on the ground panting and moaning. He could hear it all around actually as all the clones seemed to fall prey to what was happening as well. 

When it was over Tobirama looked mortified, “ I am so sorry you had to see that. This is your room for the rest of your stay. Please excuse me as I have to check up on my brother.” He picked himself up and fled down the hallway leaving Madara alone, his pants feeling very uncomfortable. 

Standing now in front of another door on the opposite side of the house Tobirama gingerly opened it and called out, “Anija I know it is spring, but you have to be more gentle with my clones we are hosting a guest now so can you-” 

Vines rapidly ensnared Tobirama and yanked him into the room cutting him off mid-sentence and silently closed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I don't like this one as much is that I feel the tone changes way to fast. The ending seems to come randomly out of the blue and it doesn't feel right (-3-)


	4. The Auction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna wants to win

The origin of the auction had humble beginnings. Tobirama’s students had wanted to raise money for the Konoha Library to buy new books and decided an auction was the best way to go. They went around asking for donations they could auction off and it seemed to escalate into a competition of who could donate the best things to the adorable children. The competition ended when Mito gave them a copy of a rare sealing scroll and Tobirama gave them an old scroll of his that contained the jutsu he created to purify contaminated water. Needless to say, the auction was a smashing success and they have continued to host an auction each year. Ever since then, the week they hold the auction becomes the most stressful week of Izuna’s life. 

Izuna furiously paced back and forth in Madara’s office, “I am going to do it this time Aniki! I am going to win and lord my victory over the losers! 

Izuna stopped pacing and pouted, Stop looking at me like that!!” 

Madara just shook his head and continued to fill out paperwork, “You have said the last time what makes you think it will be any different? The auction grows more popular every year and you know his items are one of the most sought after.” 

“Why don’t you just quit pining after him and ask him out?” 

Izuna stiffened, “Aniki! How dare you suggest I would have something as juvenile as a crush! He is just my rival it is only logical that I would want to collect his things to analyze them for a potential weakness I could exploit!” 

“Sure, sure whatever you say... Why do you want it so bad anyway? They don’t even tell you what it is.”

Izuna was flabbergasted, “The question is why _wouldn’t_ you want it!? ”

The object up for auction in question appeared to be a slim book donated by Tobirama himself with a black cover. In the auction catalog, it had top billing and there was no included description which only added to the intrigue. Though Izuna bid every year to purchase each new thing Tobirama submitted to auction to help his kids raise money he was especially glad he lost all those subsequent times. He had saved all that money up and now he could spend it on something that he could tell probably surpassed anything that Tobirama had put forth so far because of one notable thing; there was a small heart carved into the front cover…

The problem Izuna faced was the object garnered a great deal of attention even from the other villages. There was much speculation about that heart, but Izuna noticed Mito and Hashrama whenever it was mentioned around them would only knowingly smirk. He wanted to ask, but he knew Mito would never tell and would keep Hashirama from telling so trying would be useless. 

No matter, if he would find out soon enough because Izuna had a plan. There is no way he could fail this time! 

“I WILL NOT FAIL!!!!” 

At the outburst Madara looked at him, “Can you leave? I am trying to do work.” 

Izuna threw his hands up, “Whatever Aniki when I win I am not sharing you jerk!” 

Madara wasn’t fazed, “Fine with me, I just need you to leave.” 

Izuna stormed out making sure to slam the door shut. Aniki will soon come to regret his decision.

Later Izuna clutched the notebook to and rushed home amid hateful stares of the envious bidders who had also wanted the book. It isn’t like he cheated though...he was just _using his resources_. So what if he used a genjutsu on all of the people who came to the auction no one told him he couldn’t. All that mattered was he got the book. He barricaded himself in his room. With shaky hands, he flipped the cover over. Written Tobirama’s handwriting was this 

_**To the recipient of this only YOU may look at this. Sharing or talking about this is strictly prohibited. Failure to comply will result in this being confiscated and swift brutal punishment. Don’t worry about someone stealing it as soon as you laid hands on this book has now recognized your chakra signature and sealed so only you can open it. Now before you peruse through this I must acknowledge that this would not have been possible without my brother and his wife and I thank them for helping me, help my students.**_

After reading Izuna flipped to the next page...his eyes went wide and he fainted. 

Madara was very concerned for his little brother. True to his word Izuna didn't share the contents of the book and every time he asked about it Izuna clammed up as his face turned bright red. Usually following that exchange as well, looking mortified Izuna would excuse himself and awkwardly walk away.

The problem got worse as Izuna’s nose started to bleed randomly often without warning which had never happened before troubling Madara even further. What was peculiar about it was that the bleeding almost seemed to increase in severity whenever Tobirama was around... It had gotten so bad that Izuna actually needed a blood transfusion. Madara took him to Hashirama who poorly hid his laughter at Izuna’s predicament and said nothing was wrong with him even though something _clearly_ was!

Enough was enough so when Izuna was sleeping Madara snatched the book to see if the contents of it were the cause of Izuna’s blood loss, but it was sealed. So he took it to Mito and explained what was happening to Izuna and asked her to undo it so he could see what was bothering his brother. Madara didn't like the evil glint Mito had in her eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was satisfactory :) if it wasn't I hope you eventually find something that is.


	5. Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara & Izuna are caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm, there is a bit of implied rape/non-con so if that triggers anyone please don't read it! D:>

At long last, the proud Uchiha clan with their ocular prowess had fallen. Madara walked down the hall trailing behind their captors, two in front and two in the back. His back was straight, his chin was up, and ignored the whispers despite the heavy chakra suppressing chains weighing him down trying to force his back to bend under their stifling weight. Izuna, in contrast, was being forcefully dragged across the floor squirming and shouting obscenities at everyone. 

Madara looked down at Izuna and uttered his first words since their capture, “Izuna stand up.” 

Izuna looked shocked, “But Aniki!” he sputtered. 

“But nothing. Do you want to face your enemy like a whining child?”

Izuna didn’t respond, but got to his feet sullenly.

It was abundantly clear why Izuna was acting this way. At first, they were at first happy with their now oppressor because at first, they seemed to target only the Senju clan as reports of their scouts tracked an immense legion of armed Shinobi headed into Senju territory with war banners. After that reports stopped as their monitoring ceased as the army was obscured by the trees of the Senju forest as it was becoming too dangerous to follow them. Of course, the Senju put up a decent fight, but were overwhelmed at least that is what he gathered since the Senju seemed to be virtually wiped off the map after that. Following their defeat, the Uchiha celebrated that their most hated enemy was gone, but their enemy didn’t stop their conquest. They continued to expand and expand, forcefully absorbing and uniting all the warring clans under one banner in their attempt supposedly to bring permanent peace. The Uchiha, one of the last remaining independent clans had held out so long. They had to retreat from their ancestral lands to keep their freedom only for their captors to follow and run them down like dogs. 

Two other guards stationed at the entrance to the throne room saw their approach and opened the grand doors. They were ushered inside. Their escorts shoved them down on their knees and pushed their heads down in the middle of the room. Madara was given an eye full of intricate stone flooring and bit back an insult at the rough treatment.

The captor on the right declared, “Empress we have two prisoners that we would like your opinion on what to do!” 

A giggle echoed throughout the room and Madara risked a glance up. The red-headed empress wasn’t even paying attention to the two arrivals. The indignity! 

Empress Uzumaki Mito was directing her full attention to a white long-haired beauty wearing almost see-through robes sitting on her lap. She was handed feeding the familiar-looking albino blueberry tarts and smiled whenever the pink tongue brushed the pads of her fingers. Madara's eyes swept the rest of the room. It was surprisingly vacant of decoration and the throne slightly off-center...very peculiar.

Their guard awkwardly stood there and coughed loudly, “Empress…” 

Red hair whipped around, “What!” she snapped. 

At the harsh tone, the man in her lap whimpered and she immediately turned around and started petting him and softly whispering reassurances that he wasn’t the cause of her anger. Once the man was placated she refocused the on the man and was obviously displeased at the interruption, “Look what you did! You made me scare poor Tobirama-chan here!” 

It clicked for Madara… the man in Mito’s lap was Tobirama _Senju_ the white demon and Hashirama’s little brother. Madara’s stomach churned even if they were enemies once he had stilled admired the man’s intellect it was disconcerting to see him reduced to someone who scares at a raised voice. Where was Hashirama in this equation? 

The guard coward before her, “Umm Empress we have captured the head of the rouge Uchiha clan and his brother.” 

Mito’s frown disappeared, “In that case you are dismissed!” 

“But…”

Her tone hardened, “ I said dismissed.” 

Their escort gulped and swiftly exited and the door closed behind him. 

The empress's full gaze was upon them as she stroked Tobirama’s hair and Madara felt like prey under the hungry gaze of a predator.

She nuzzled the albino, “Hey Tobirama-chan do you remember these men?” 

Tobirama’s red eyes landed on the brothers and for a long moment of silence and Madara was sure he was going to say yes. They were at war how could he not have? Izuna was his rival as well, which made it undeniably certain that the albino would remember, but Tobirama shook his head no. 

Mito beamed at him, “Good pet. Such a good boy! Once we got past the initial barrier you really took to the training so well!”

Madara shuffled on his knees, he didn’t like the sound of that one bit and it seemed Izuna was in agreement at well judging by the look on his face. 

“Now give me a kiss and go play with your brother. I have official business today.” She spoke softly, but it was no question that it was a command that promised punishment if disobeyed. 

Tobirama gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before standing up and leaving. He didn’t even look or acknowledged the two kneeling brothers. It was like they didn’t even exist anymore. His robes brushed Madara on the way out the large doors and Madara shivered. It was a relief Hashirama wasn't dead based on the conversation, but something was very wrong with the White demon and this whole situation. 

Mito brought her hands together, “Now you two boys tell me why I should let you live.” There was a tight smile on her face and a murderous glint in her eye, “You really brought both my pets a lot of unnecessary stress which was very inconsiderate of you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tobirama always the short end of the stick :/ 
> 
> This AU is pretty weird though...
> 
> I hope you liked it! ^-^


	6. The Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara meets a new person

The next time Madara saw his friend Hashirama down by the river he was carrying a basket with him and towing a small boy with a flower crown behind. 

Madara paused his stone skipping to squint at the newcomer. Friend or foe? Hashirama didn't seem remotely panicked or afraid of this new person. On the contrary, he was more joyful than Madara had seen him in a while. Catching sight of Madara, Hashirama waved at him enthusiastically. The reaction of the smaller white-haired one was less positive, deciding to hide behind Hashirama. 

“Madara!” Hashirama called out, “Come join us!” 

Madara frowned. And cross over into Senju territory? He sighed when Hashirama pouted at him. It wasn’t too far into Senju territory...Madara pocketed the skipping stone and walked across the river. 

Hashirama was bouncing up and down in barely contained excitement. “Madara!” He crowed, “I want you to meet my wife!” 

Madara’s jaw dropped, “What?!” he squawked. 

Hashirama gestured to the little boy hiding behind him and tried to push him forward, “Come on Tobirama don’t be shy!” 

The smaller boy shook his head and tried to cower more behind Hashirama. 

Madara couldn’t believe what he was hearing. When did Hashirama get married?! Already!!!!

Sighing, Hashirama turned around to face the small boy and got down on his knees, “Tobirama, you want to be a good wife don’t you?”  
Tobirama reluctantly nodded and rubbed at his red eyes.

“It wouldn't be so bad would it, to meet my friend? Unless you really don’t want to then you don’t have to.” 

Tobirama shook his head. He would do it. 

Hashirama smiled, turned his head to the side and tapped his check for Tobirama to bestow a small kiss. 

Madara was thunderstruck when the small boy came forward and gave a small bow. Madara raised an awkward hand in return, “Uh hi...:” 

He stood there not knowing what to do as Hashirama started setting up a little picnic blanket and unpacking the food from the basket. When Hashirama and his wife sat down to eat, Madara stood standing. There wasn’t a lot of room left on the blanket until Hashirama dragged Tobirama into his lap and patted the new free space next to him. 

Instead of eating though he watched highly confused as Hashirama fed his so-called "wife" himself with chopsticks, proffering the small bits and pieces disappearing from the end of the wood. 

Hashirama cocked his head at the behavior and looked at Madara skeptically. 

Madara flushed bright red, embarrassed at his blatant staring at the strange sight . “So...uh, when did you get married Hashirama?”

Hashirama beamed at Madara, “Just today actually!” He leaned in closer conspiratorially prompting Madara to do the same, “We are not really married so don't worry” He whispered, “My brother and I are just practicing for when we do.” 

Oh that made _way_ more sense. Madara was scared for a second. 

“You can practice on Tobirama as well if you want Madara!” Hashirama said brightly, “I am sure Tobirama wouldn’t mind. In fact, he would probably be overjoyed as he gets twice the experience! Right, Tobi?” 

Tobirama looked over at Madara warily, but shook his head. Madara was unnerved by how little he spoke. 

“What do you say, Madara? Want to do it?” 

Madara felt uncomfortable but it seemed ever stranger to refuse, “Sure??” He thought about it some more than firmly nodded.  


Hashirama cheered while Tobirama looked not as thrilled as his fake husband. “Now you have to give Tobirama here a token of your love like I did!” Hashirama chirped and pointed to the flower crown resting atop Tobirama's head.

Madara had to think about it. He really didn’t have anything on him except the perfect skipping stone from earlier. It wasn’t much, but it was only pretend, right? Madara was suddenly feeling very self-conscious about all this. He reassured himself however, the value of the object didn’t matter as much as intent. He fished out the smooth stone and held it out with bated breath. Would Tobirama accept it?

Tobirama studied the rock before looking up at Madara from his position on Hashirama’s lap scrutinizing him and his offering. Madara tensed when he stood up and approached his outstretched hand. 

Soft pale hands took the smooth stone from his hand and a bolt of joy ran through Madara at the acceptance. Confusion took its place when Tobirama continued to get closer. However, he melted when Tobirama stood on his tiptoes to press a small kiss to his cheek like he did earlier to Hashirama and uttered a small “thank you”. When Tobirama withdrew Madara was sure his cheeks were flaming red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I haven't written anything fun in a while so it is nice to get this idea off my chest :) I hope you guys enjoyed!


	7. The Wife Part-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara has a meeting with his wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For YumiStar :3 I hope you will enjoy it!

“What about this outfit Izuna?” Madara spread his arms out to show off the entire design and spun around to show off the back with the signature uchiwa fan of the Uchiha clan. It is only fair that his future wife should know the clan they would be joining. 

Izuna didn’t look up from his position on the floor laying on his stomach lazily populating the floor with little uchiwa fans carvings with a kunai out of boredom, “Looks good” 

Madara left his arms fall to his sides and huffed, “You're not even looking!” 

Izuna groaned and rolled onto his back looking up at his Aniki upside down, “I don’t want to!” he whined, “You have basically tried on your whole closet. I already told you the first outfit you tried on looked fine but you are so fussy! What are you dressing up for anyway!” 

Madara turned red, “It’s none of your business!” He said defensively. 

Izuna perked up suddenly, “Aw...come on, you tell me!” He batted his eyelashes, “I promise I won’t tell!”

Madara was unwavering, “No!”

Izuna slumped back down onto the floor, “Fine…”

Madara left out a sigh of relief and went to go change his outfit again. It wasn’t good enough for his wife. Pretend wife? Soon-to-be wife? It was rather unclear where he stood. Regardless, his outfit _had_ to be perfect; today was the first time ever that he was going to spend some alone time with Tobirama without Hashirama supervision. 

When he returned with a different outfit Izuna wasn’t paying attention again choosing to lock-in on a different subject. 

Izuna cocked his head, “Are you going to a tea ceremony?

“No”

“A meeting with father or the elders?”

“No” 

“Are you going to a shrine?”

“No”

“Are you meeting a special someone?”

“Yes”

“I mean no!” Madara squawked trying to recover, but it was too late; Izuna's irritating smug face was looking back at him. 

With a wide grin, Izuna repeatedly chanted, “Aniki’s in looooove” making sure to drag out the “o” while Madara chased after him. It wasn’t long before Madara caught up and tackled Izuna. The idiot was still smiling. 

“Soooo who is it nii-san?” Izuna asked, still being squished underneath Madara’s weight. 

Madara scowled, “As I said it is none of your business.” 

Izuna was undeterred now that he had latched onto something juicy, “Who is it? Who is it? Whoisitwhoisitwhoisitwhoisitwhoisitwhoisit” 

Madara slapped a hand over Izuna’s mouth to silence him but retaliation was swift and gross as his brother licked a long wet stripe up his palm. Madara yanked his hand back in disgust and looked down at Izuna, “You’re gross.” 

Izuna rolled his eyes, “It was your fault. Now tell me who is it!” He demanded.

Madara sighed, “If I tell you will stop yelling it out so everyone in the clan can hear us?” 

Izuna eagerly nodded. 

“His name is Tobirama…” 

Izuna’s eyes lit up and at the top of his lungs started yelling, “MADARA AND TOBIRAMA SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-” Madara covered his mouth again in mortification.

Once Izuna stopped struggling and was silent for a while Madara deemed it safe to remove his hand. 

What a terrible brother feeding off his embarrassment like a leech...his least favorite sibling at the moment was still smiling like a lunatic this whole time. 

“Don’t worry Nii-san I will save you from your terrible fashion sense to seduce your boyfriend!” 

Exactly four hours later Madara was waiting anxiously by the side of the river with a package of sweets for Tobirama and desperately trying to resist the urge to fix his hair for the hundredth time. His brother had spent the better part of the last two hours before he left trying to tame it to look somewhat decent but it seemed it was sooner that he would accidentally tear Madara’s hair out before it would do anything he wanted it to. 

So there Madara stood with a stomach full of butterflies and sweaty palms. His symptoms worsened when Tobirama demurely entered his view wearing his signature flower crown. Madara’s heart leaped up into his throat eager to greet him. He had to play it cool though it would be good to scare his shy wife off with his overeagerness. He forced himself to walk slowly over the water to meet him carefully holding on to the sweets. 

Tobirama met him at the water's edge, embracing him and Madara eagerly awaited his customary kiss. Soft lips brushed against his cheek and Madara was on cloud nine. He decided to risk it and returned the favor while pressing the sweets into Tobirama’s hands. When he withdrew the rose painting Tobirama’s cheeks became his new favorite color. 

Tobirama looked down at the sweets in his hands and looked back up at Madara and the blush deepened, “Thank you Husband”. He whispered. 

Madara preened at the title. 

Tobirama set his flower crown and sweets aside, kicked off his shoes and started shedding a few layers of clothing. 

Madara gawked at the site confused at the action but was internally pleased when he saw his stone he gifted to Tobirama as a sign of his love fixed to a necklace that hung around his neck. His confusion turned to panic and the world shifted on its axis and he was falling, arms pinwheeling trying to stabilize himself as he splashed into the water. When he broke the surface he looked toward the guilty party accusingly, “Betrayed by my own wife! How cruel!” 

Tobirama giggled and splashed in after him. 

Afterward, they dried out on the bank sharing the sweets Madara brought. It was infinitely precious when Tobirama fell asleep in his lap. Madara stayed awake to keep watch and while he wanted to curl up next to Tobirama and take a nap as well this had its perks to namely being able to play with Tobirama’s soft air-dried hair.

It was all over too soon. Hashirama came two hours later to collect Tobirama from his lap and Madara loathed to give him up. He stubbornly tugged a sleeping Tobirama closer to him. Hashirama nodded understandingly, “I am sorry Madara but Father is asking for him”

Madara pouted but gently shook Tobirama awake who blinked up sleepily at him confused. Madara gestured to Hashirama and Tobirama reflected Madara’s pout at Hashirama as well, but he begrudgingly got up and gave Madara a small kiss goodbye. Madara waved at them until they were totally obscured by the forest. 

He returned home with a bittersweet feeling residing in his chest. Izuna was on him in an instant, “So how did our date go!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was a worthy continuation that lived up to part 1 (;; >-<)


	8. The Jewel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna has regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Not dead! :D This a little more silly and ridiculous but I had this idea bouncing around my head and I haven't written in a while so here you go! I cannot also believe that this is the most raunchiest thing I was ever written 0.o

Izuna paused to catch his breath, letting himself lean back against the wall. This was stupid. A stupid mission, too much stupid running, stupid guards that always found him, a stupid castle built like a stupid maze, and not to mention his stupid Nii-san who made him gone on this mission in the first place! 

Izuna wouldn’t admit it later but he let a high pitched yelp escape him when his stormy thoughts were cut by a barrage of kunai embedding itself into the wall way too close to his head. Sure he accidentally burned down the food storage showing off his collection of fire jutsu he can use to the children. It made sense that he would have to go on missions to earn the money to purchase more supplies but this mission should be classified as cruel and unusual punishment!

The one time he had some hot betas and omegas chasing after him and it was because they wanted violently murder him for infiltrating their child-bearers only village. 

Izuna could hardly process what was happening. Someone higher up must have made the call to exterminate him with extreme prejudice because Izuna counted 30 plus shinobi hunting for him. He was almost flattered they thought they needed that much to subdue him, but still, he hadn’t even done anything yet! Of course, he was planning on stealing the village's most prized possession, some sort of jewel for some rich lord…eeehhh, to be honest, Izuna didn’t really know what jewel he was stealing he kinda zoned out during the lord’s verbose speech about its value and beauty but the Lord assured him he would know it when he saw it. 

In Izuna’s defense, the jewel supposedly belonged to the man first. Besides if it was just a shiny stone then it shouldn't be too detrimental to the functioning of a village if it happened to disappear. 

Izuna contemplated the best way to go about his impending theft as he ran away. The Lord informed him the jewel should be located on the highest floor of the tallest building however the stairs are probably being patrolled now that they knew some alpha was in the building and while he could try to scale the outside there was a high chance he could be spotted. 

He decided running up the side of the building would be his best bet. He ran into the nearest room. Which was unfortunately occupied. The poor beta’s scream was cut off when Izuna’s Sharingan whirled to life. He caught the body and gently placed them on the floor. He cursed when he could hear thundering footsteps rapidly coming closer. 

He felt pretty bad about transforming them into him and vice versa but he was partial to living so deemed it okay. Grabbing the nearest heavy object to pretend like he was defending himself and knocked the fake him out he waited. He tried to keep cool and crush the guilt he was feeling as he accepted their praise and dragged the unconscious beta away promising swift retribution for his actions. 

Feeling irrationally confident he waited a little bit before going out of the room and ascending the stairs. He forced himself not to tense as he passed people by on them catching bits of conversation. Of course, there was some conversation talking about the alpha that managed to sneak in but what was more interesting that there seemed to be a larger more important event going on that just his infiltration. 

“Spring”

“Jewel”

“Worse than usual” 

“Ceremony”

“Today”

“Extensive preparations”

Izuna’s luck must have made a reappearance since he apparently picked the right person to disguise himself as no one questioned his ascension of the stairs straight to the top. He was stopped at the top which only contained a large ornate door guarded by two people. 

He used his Sharingan again to put them under and went inside the room. The interior of the room was a staggering change from the rest of the plain utilitarian decor of the building. It was like the whole budget was funneled into this room to make it look as opulent and decadent as possible. The lord’s jewel was definitely here. 

There was only one problem. He glanced around the room. _It looked like a tornado ran through._ Anything that could be broken was broken and the ground was littered with sharp shards and debris. While everything about the room was almost destroyed, there was something out of place. In the center of the room, there was an untouched mountain of pillows and blankets. The purpose of such a construction was a mystery Izuna didn’t have time to solve. The room was unoccupied so he dropped his disguise. Oh so very carefully he avoided all the broken bits and bobs and started looking hoping what he came for wasn’t utterly destroyed like the rest of the room. 

A strong scent of omega wafted around the room but Izuna dismissed it. This whole village was filled with beta and omegas. The sweet scent wasn’t out of place. The more drawers, cubbies, and every nook and cranny he went led him to one conclusion that he was obviously the bedroom of some rich person judging by all the broken item fragments and scraps he was sifting through including, copious amounts of makeup, brushes, and perfume, and expensive clothing. Izuna huffs in exasperation. How much of this stuff does one person need and why would they destroy perfectly good stuff?!

\--------

Izuna is rapidly running out of time as he sits in the middle of a huge pile of jewelry that wasn’t completely obliterated. There are too many pieces to look at and not enough time. They all look pretty and equally expensive. Maybe it’s this blue one? It looks particularly shiny if you brushed it off…

Gah! Izuna is this close to tearing out his beautiful hair. Why didn’t he listen more closely?! 

“Screw this…” Izuna mutters underneath his breath. He is just going to shove it all into a scroll and call it good. He finishes sealing them all up in a nick of time. There is a muffled cry coming from right outside the door. The two people have been discovered. He tucks the sealing scroll away and moves to escape out the window on the other side of the room. 

He brushes past the pillow pile feeling triumphant when a pale arm busts through the pillows as quick as lighting to snatch his wrist. Izuna slowly turns his head around and is frozen at the sight of the pale hand gripping his wrist so tight it hurts.

The mountain shakes as pillows become dislodged and fall as the arm slowly pulls Izuna closer. Izuna cannot describe what brought it on, but he got the worst feeling that he messed up big time. He quakes in fear as the disembodied hand is slowly revealed to be connected to a shoulder. Bone-chilling cackles begin to erupt from inside the pile. 

A face emerges from the pile, white hair, red eyes and markings, a malicious grin promising bad times, unnaturally stretched across it. Izuna gulps as the frightening omega tracks the movement of his throat with its eyes.

A wave of strong pheromones hits Izuna, the omega is in heat! What is this omega going to do to him!? Well he kinda already figure where this was going. A pretty omega in heat and strong handsome alpha nearby... he has read enough erotic fiction to know by now and Izuna can admit the person in front of him is a beautiful specimen (and that he does have a kink for dangerous individuals). However, he **does** have a line he won’t cross and this is it. Madara would find a way to raise him from the dead just to kill him again if he found out Izuna died for sex.

“Hello little Intruder. You caused quite a stir today…” the omega purrs, “Did you enjoy going through my things?” 

Izuna tries to speak but it comes out as a series of desperate whines as he finds himself involuntarily rubbing his face against the hand holding him captive. Darn it! Wasn't this supposed to happen the other way around though? It was the omegas that were supposed to be desperate. Despite that fact Izuna can't find it in himself to mind. The person holding onto him smelled really good. Maybe he could cross that line after all...  


The omega let out a deep chuckle, “I do have that effect on alphas. It is helpful for when I want to kill them, but I guess today is your lucky day, thief.”

The stranger glared at him, “Ceremony preparations have not been completed yet thanks to your unexpected arrival and the ensuing panic. I now have to wait longer to get what I want and you are going to pay for it."

The grip on Izuna tightened in anger and he whimpered as his wrist was crushed, mentally preparing himself for the probably amazing sex to come.

The omega cocked an eyebrow and loosened his grip a little, “My apologies for hurting you, however, in recompense for this delay you will cuddle me until they finish. I haven't been this long without being cuddled since a few years ago and as you can see by the state of my room if I wait any longer I am to liable to murder someone. You're lucky that your looks are passable. No one is allowed to touch me today until the now _delayed_ ceremony starts but since you are not of this village nor follow our rules you can.”

Izuna's mouth dropped open, “What!!?” The omega wasn't going to have sex with him? His dirty romance novels were wrong?! Although he guesses this was the best outcome since his Nii-san would probably kill him, but that didn't mean he wasn't a little disappointed in not being able to have sex with the pretty & dangerous omega. 

The omega looked unimpressed, “Would you like to die a painful death instead? I could arrange it if you wish.” 

Izuna flailed, “No thank you! I would rather cuddle!”

“Good.”

And before Izuna knew it he was yanked into the pile of pillows and spooning the scary omega. 

“What is your name thief?”

“I-Izuna” he stammered. 

“Well then Izuna you can call me Tobirama and if you try anything I will not hesitate to draw out your death _painfully_. There is a reason I am called the jewel of this place you know and it not because I look pretty“

Tobirama yawned, settling in for a nap, not noticing Izuna going stock still. 

Izuna knew with his entire being that he was utterly and completely screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you found this little short enjoyable despite how weird it is! :P I feel like a should be ashamed of myself but I am only 1/2 ashamed of myself. However, now that this is out of my head we can get back to more fluffy pieces (hopefully with more bunnies)!


	9. Dust Bunnies (pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad that I haven't posted anything so to prove I am not dead here are some ideas that I had that haven't gone anywhere...

**Idea #1: Oh Deer**

Madara remembered how it all started. A few years back his new hobby to work out anger became intensive gardening, angrily yelling at plants to grow better and pulling out weeds with extreme prejudice, but for the last few years, his back yard became a wild animal buffet. It didn’t help that his backyard bordered the forest. His garden was ravaged by deer and rabbits and other creatures and Madara could not seem to keep them out of his garden.

After the 7th time of his lettuce being brutally murdered he gave up and decided to just grow his plants for the animals instead and discovered a new pleasure in just observing the animals in his yard and sketching them. He often just sat down to observe and listen to the ambient sounds of nature. The forest creatures were wary at first of this passive stranger, but the promise of food was too good to resist and once they realized Madara was just going to sit there they slowly acclimated to his presence. 

By far the most favorite of his visitors was the deer. There was just something about them...the air of innocence and majesty wrapped up in a furry package. They would come to his garden to eat and drink out of the nearby pond. 

One day in his garden he was on the lookout and it was approaching sunset. Madara had already a few good drawings of some rabbits munching on some radishes when a large male deer made his appearance. It was a frequent visitor to his garden. The large buck had a sizable rack and eyed Madara still warily even though it had been quite a while since he had first come here for the food. It was routine that its blacks eyes stared Madara down assessing if this was the day Madara was going to attack. A solid silent minute passed, but instead of starting to eat it deviated from its usual pattern. The buck turned around, pacified that Madara was sufficiently intimated, and gave a quick huff stamping its hoof. Almost immediately three of the fawns tumbled out of the woods and began to munch on his vegetables. 

Madara, shocked at his good fortune, quickly flipped to a new clean page in his sketchbook eyes and started preliminary sketching the buck and its family. However, the buck returned to the forest leaving its kids behind. Madara confusedly watched the edge of the forest. Did the buck just abandon its kids? 

Madara was busy contemplating what to do if the buck never came back when he caught sight of the buck again but this time with another small companion. His eyes grew wide. The little albino fawn had to be gently nudged into his yard as it tried to scramble back into the foliage each time. It stood trembling all by itself as the buck moved away to eat. The largest fawn ceased his feast noticing its sibling’s panic and came to comfort the white fawn nuzzling it and making soft noises until its visible shivers stopped. 

The two other fawns playful ran around each other while the largest one stood close to the albino like a sentry.

The white fawn seemed to grow bold now that it had a companion and started to explore what Madara’s yard had to offer, taking a small nibble at every plant in Madara’s garden. Madara held his breath as the fawn came closer and closer with its stalwart companion. His heartbeat louder; it was now at a petting distance and its large eyes had locked onto him. 

Madara risked a glance to check where the buck was. It had its back turned to Madara and he decided it was now or never. He slowly reached out a hand, as to try not to spook the poor thing. A few more inches and-

OUCH! 

The brown fawn bit him! That spooked the albino fawn and it ran back all the way to its father where it stayed there for the rest of the night. 

Madara was crestfallen and he glared down at the little brown fawn that bit him. To his surprise, the little brown fawn glared right back. Could deer even do that? 

He had no idea what he did to tick off that fawn, but now every time they came and Madara was there that one fawn would glare at him the entire time they were there. It was really unnerving when he was trying to draw the albino one. Every time he would look up there was that one fawn trying to kill him with looks alone. That fawn always got in the way, blocking the white fawn from view like he thought Madara was suddenly going to spring up from where he was sitting and try to attack the albino fawn.

This is the picture that inspired this.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

****

**Idea #2: The Uchiha will do anything if you promise to give them Tobirama**

So the story was supposed to be centered around the fact that Hashirama is a gambler and a bad one at that and is also lazy  
This also plays on the idea that the Uchiha have a danger kink and like red eyes ---> Tobirama

So the original plan was that Hashirama would bribe and gamble for the Uchiha to do his work for him and other things in exchange for pictures, personal items, and tidbits about Tobirama. It almost becomes a mini underground Uchiha black market of information and picture trading. It gets so big that there are a few Uchiha who actually follow Hashirama around just in case they can goad him into giving them more pictures for work. (Hashirama has a lot more Uchiha friends now) Tobirama is confused why his Anija is actually getting his work in on time, but he is not going to question it. 

It is Hashirama’s gambling days that get the Uchiha most excited. They always have their strongest alcohol ready for Hashirama. One day Hashirama gets too drunk and offers Tobirama’s hand in marriage as a bet. The Uchiha go crazy and are determined to win. 

Cue crazy shenanigans to win and Tobirama being furious at his Anija

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any dust bunny ideas are up for grabs if anyone wants one! Although, please if you could shoot me a little comment so I can read it that would be awesome! Ultimately all these ideas are here because I lacked inspiration/motivation so maybe I could be convinced to pick one back up and brush off the dust if someone has a creative suggestion!
> 
> P.S. Also I just love how my title Tobirama Plot Bunnies works so well...I have so many bunny ideas and "dust bunnies" is a perfect name for all the ideas that are just collecting dust.
> 
> P.P.S Can you guys tell me if you would like more of this to tide you over until I can get a complete one-shot done? Thank you in advance!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! :) If you didn't I wish you well on your journey to find something that is more your cup of tea. 
> 
> This was my inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qM9YWm6T_hc


End file.
